Breaking and Entering: DGrayMan style
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: What started out as a normal visit to their gaurdians work place, turns out to be a wild fast paced roller coaster ride through Komui's lab! Join these five teens as they try not to get killed by the scientists crazy experiments.R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own D

Disclaimer: Don't own D.Gray-man.

Author's Ramble: So it's my first DGM fic. It takes place about four years after. Whatever happens with the Noah people. Not quite up to speed yet, which sucks for me. But anywho, before you guys start yelling at me for making Kanda or Lavi push out abnormal babies thru their boy parts, these five children are adopted. By the way, all five are not the children of these two. Now I started out making this a full blown out-side story to the original story I'm trying to write, but I decided, what the hell, I'll make it a one-shot sequel thingie. And btw, this is gonna be a Kanda/Lavi fic. There shall be some juiciness, but all in all no buttsmexs. At least on screen.

_**Breaking and Entering, D.Gray-Man style**_

The lower levels of the Black Orders' HQ were empty, aside from the five teens quietly sneaking down the hall.

The second in line mutters quietly, "Jeez, the security here sucks more than usual."

His red haired female counterpart roughly elbows him, "Don't say that niisan," she scolds, "You might jinx us."

"I'm starting to wonder why we followed this brat," murmurs the blond haired girl behind them, crossing her arms over her chest moodily.

"T-To make sure he doesn't break anything," stutters the raven haired girl beside her, fiddling with the end of her braid hesitantly, her gray gaze shifting around the hall.

"Are you punks talking about me?" demands their green haired leader, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at his companions with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, we're talking about you moron," replies the crimson haired boy, his mouth set in a hard scowl.

"And what did you say?" The green haired teen asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes even further until they were slits.

"Lay off Max, we just don't know if this is such a good idea," says the blond haired girl, rolling her eyes skyward in exasperation.

"It's an awesome idea!" exclaims Max, "What could be better than sneaking into Komui's secret lad and actually seeing what's in there! If you don't want to stay Becca, you can walk away right now. And anyone else who wants to join her."

The crimson haired boy shakes his head, "I'm speaking for all of us when I say we're here to make sure you don't screw everything up."

"And make sure you don't inevitably get everyone killed!" adds his twin cheerfully.

Max scoffs, "Psh, whatever. Just make sure you don't get in the way; Haru, Anju, Raine."

The female redhead, now identified as Anju, sighs, "Can we just get this over with and leave?"

The green haired teen nods and strikes a pose, poising his index finger in the air, "Let us move onward, noble companions!" he exclaims.

The others 'shhh' him harshly, "Shut up moron, do you want to get caught?!" hisses Haru, the male redhead, sneering at the other teen.

"You've hung out with Komui-san way too much," adds Anju, piping up with that helpful statement.

Becca glares at the loud mouth, her hand firmly covering his mouth.

She screeches as she feels his warm wet tongue slide across her palm.

"SHHH!" hiss the others in unison. Becca shoots them a furious glare and wipes her hand on Max's jacket,

"You stupid little" she snarls, but gets interrupted by,

"Enough," snaps Haru, "Once we get this over with, we can kick his ass and string him from a flag pole by his underwear," he states, turning on his heel and officially taking the lead.

"Why does he get to be the leader?" whines Max, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Because you suck, and you're a whiny little runt," replies Becca, punching him none too lightly on the shoulder to emphasize her point.

After a few more minutes of whining and glaring at Max, they arrive at a large steel door, which reads 'Keep Out' in large red letters, the dripping paint somewhat resembling a trail of oozing blood. There were Claw marks and dents on the surface of the abused door, and at least five padlocks kept it securely locked.

"Riba really wasn't kidding when he called this the chaos zone of misfortune," comments Anju slowly.

"So how do you plan on getting us in, oh great genius?" asks Becca sarcastically, glancing at Max from the corner of her eye.

The green haired teen remains silent, the silence itself speaking volumes.

"You don't KNOW!?" shouts Raine, totally out of character, even for her, "Now I knew this was a dumb exploration, but I wanted to help out a friend. I didn't know you'd be so stupid as to not have a plan!" she frantically babbles.

"You Baka!" Anju pipes, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Max.

Haru clears his throat, "Before you guys kill him, let's calm down," he advices calmly, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

The girls stop advancing on the cowering Max and immediately wait for the redhead to continue.

"Now, we can either leave now in hopes of not getting caught as we retreat, or find a way to break in there," he explains.

"Yeah! Good job at calming the troops down Haru," pipes up Max, returning from his corner of shame, "I can take it from here," he adds haughtily, but thinks better of it once he notices the glowering females.

"Or you could continue," he says timidly, stepping down from his place of command, which lasted about ten minutes.

Haru rolls his eyes, "So what do you want to do ladies?"

"Well now my curiosity us getting the better of me," says Raine, "I say we go in."

Anju nods, "I'll go too. Just as long as there aren't any monsters. Or perverts."

Attention was now focused on Becca, "I'm gonna get this out the way: The only reason I'm going is 'cuz I don't want to be blamed afterwards if you get eaten by monsters," she states.

"Alright! Everybody's in!" exclaims Max, pumping a fist into the air in triumph.

"Shut up," snaps Becca, crossing her arms sourly over her chest once again.

"Heh, shorty's just mad cuz she revealed that she really cares about us," taunts Haru, smirking smugly at her.

Becca glares, "I'm not that short, and I could care less about you lot!" she protests, stamping her foot angrily.

Haru chuckles amusedly, "Say what you want, but we know you care," he replies, "Anyway, do we try to pick the locks or chop 'em up?" he asks.

"Picking them would take too long, since there are too many," comments Raine.

"Yeah, that's true, but won't we make a lot of noise if we break them?" asks Anju.

"You both have good points, but I really just wanna break something," says Haru, hefting the ax from its' strap on his back and swinging it down upon the first lock, cleaving it in two halves.

"What the hell!?" exclaims Becca, "I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one!"

The redhead shrugs and rests his ax against his shoulder, "Who ever said that? Either we take forever to pick the locks or chop or blow em up," he explains patiently.

Anju shakes her head, "Aniki, you are way too obsessed with destroying things."

"Look on the bright side, at least we've gotten through one lock," says Haru.

"Yeah, but now people are gonna know that someone broke in," Becca points out.

"If we hurry and get in and out, no one will ever know we were in there," pipes up Max brightly.

Anju sighs, "I guess we might as well, there are only like five more to go."

"Great," mutters Haru sarcastically, heaving his weapon down upon the next one.

Five minutes later, Max speaks up, "Are you done yet?? This is taking forever, what a slowpoke," he comments.

He then whimpers pitifully as the ax, with a shift whoosh of air, lands between his legs, incredibly close to his crotch.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and shut. Up," Haru demands wearily through clenched teeth.

"Yay! You're done Oniichan!" praises' Anju happily.

Haru turns and frowns at her in response.

"Well, I guess it's the moment of truth," says Becca, rising from her spot sitting on the floor.

"If we get into any trouble, I'm gonna hit you so hard, your teeth go numb," threatens Haru, retrieving his ax and shooting a cold stare at the trembling green haired teen.

Raine shakes her head and helps him to his feet, "Come on Max."

Huffing, he marches up to the door and braces his hands against it, leaning his full weight against the door.

The others stare at him a few moments as he strains, brows scrunched together with the strain.

Becca snorts and shakes her head, "At the rate you're going, you're gonna split your pants, Max," she says, walking over to him and pushing against the door.

"And no one wants to see that again," adds Haru, blanching at the very thought.

Anju and Raine join the other two, "Jeez, this door is heavy!" comments Anju, grunting as she shoves at the door with all her strength.

After observing the others straining against the door, Haru rolls his eyes in exasperation, "You guys, you have to pull the door open," he says.

His companions stop, and stare at him blankly.

"And you're telling us that now because?" snaps Becca, her anger quickly returning.

The redhead cocks his head to the side, "Well I thought you guys would have figured it out by now," he replies, "I guess you're just slow."

A shoe goes flying through the air, narrowly missing Haru.

"That wasn't very nice, Anju," he chides, raising an eyebrow as he watches his sister retrieve her shoe and put it back on.

"I don't care. You shouldn't have been an ass. So get over here and help us," she says, eyes narrowing angrily.

Sighing, her twin stands and gestures for the others to move out of the way. He grabs the door handle and pulls it open, the room beyond, pitch black.

"It's kinda creepy," mutters Anju, latching onto the sleeve of Harus' jacket.

"I vote Haru goes first," proclaims Max cheerfully.

The redhead frowns, "So much for our fearless leader," he mutters, leading them inside.

Suddenly, after the five of them file inside, the door slams shut, the loud bag sending echoes through the room.

"What just happened!?" exclaims Raine in a panicked voice.

"It appears as though the door has closed," states Haru bluntly.

"Who the hell just grabbed onto me?!" shouts Max.

"It was me! And it was an accident!" is the reply from Becca.

"Ugh! Short people kooties!" exclaims the green haired teen, fumbling around in the dark.

"Will you shut up you dumbass!?" shouts Haru, "I know it must be hard for you, but at least attempt to act your age!" he continues.

Suddenly, light illuminated the room, nearly blinding the group.

"Uh, I found the light switch right here," explains Raine after receiving startled looks from her recovered companions.

"Wow," comments Haru, taking the time to look around the large room.

"See, I told you this would be cool!" says Max, flashing a shit-eating grin at the others.

Tables were littered with scraps of metal and countless piles of useless junk.

Anju peers beyond, into a dark section of the lab, "What's that thing?" she asks, flipping the other switch on the wall beside them.

It switches on, and towards the back of the room was a giant robot with eight long legs; in other words, it strongly resembles an octopus creature. (A/N: Are you thinking what I am?)

On its' head are the letters, 'Komurin 12'.

"I've heard of this," says Haru, "Dumbass Komui makes these, and usually uses them to protect Lenalee-chan from suitors and stuff."

Anju nods in understanding, "Oh yeah, usually Yuu-niisan, Lavi-niisan and Allen-san have to destroy them."

"So whatever you do, do not activate it," continues Haru.

Unfortunately, karma really has a grudge against this group.

"Hey Komuri-12, do my bidding!" commands Max gleefully, kicking one of the robots tentacle/leg things.

"Please tell me he didn't do what I think he just did?" pleads Anju, squeezing her eyes shut in disbelief.

"He did," reply Becca and Raine in unison.

"You MORON! Get your ass down here and stay AWAY from that thing! Do you WANT me to kill you?!" shouts Haru, fury dancing in his eyes.

"Its ok man," reassures Max lazily, waving a hand at the redhead in dismissal, "Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert," the robot states in a booming voice, "Destroy, destroy," it chants as it sluggishly starts to move towards the green haired teen.

"Oh shit," whimpers Max, backing away slowly, "Why didn't you tell me not to do that?!" he shrieks, casting an accusing glance back at Haru.

Haru glares at him and swings his ax at a horizontal arc at the leg that swipes at his face,

"I did tell you not to do that! But because you're a complete dumbass, you didn't listen!" he retorts.

"Any ideas?" asks Raine nervously, her shaft colliding with the robots other leg.

"Avoid the damn tentacles!" snaps Becca, jumping to the side when one happens to come too close.

Growling, she pulls a short handgun from the holster strapped to her leg, and starts firing a series of shots at it,

"I swear on General Cross's grave, as soon as we find a way to kill this thing, if we ever do, I'm gonna kill Max!" she shouts, pointing a finger at the green haired teen, who was dodging tentacles.

"Uh Becca, the General isn't dead yet," Anju points out, bringing her arm forward, flinging a short dagger at the center of the machine's eye, damaging its sight.

"So? He will be eventually. Maybe he'll get the flu and kick the bucket" mutters Becca with an optimistic ton as she remembers the trauma she had to deal with whenever her guardians' former master was mentioned around him.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble," mutters Haru as a leg shoots out and trips him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They are in so much trouble," mutters the raven haired samurai, his dark eyes narrowed.

"You know Max most likely dragged them into whatever trouble they got into this time," says the red haired exorcist reassuringly, "And considering the fact that little Becca will kick his ass if he did, they'll be fine."

The two of them were angrily marching down to the science department. Ok, so Kanda was the only one angrily marching, Lavi was just there to make sure his Yuu-chan didn't kill anyone.

A flash of white hair catches the redhead's eye, "Hey it's Bean Sprout!" he exclaims happily, waving at the white haired exorcist.

Allen stops, eye twitching in irritation, "Its ALLEN!" he snaps automatically, "Have either of you two seen Becca?" he continues as if he hadn't just responded in a pissed off manner.

Lavi shakes his head, "No, but Haru and Anju-chan are missing too."

Kanda hmphs, and continues his angry descent into, well more anger.

He leads the way to the science department, Allen and Lavi hot on his heels.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are they?!" demands Kanda, slamming his hands on Komui's desk.

This provides no response from the sleeping man.

"What's going on?" asks Lenalee curiously, glancing up from her trusty clipboard.

"This moron has been spoon feeding your dumb little monkey stories about his lab, and now the brats are gone!" growls Kanda in reply.

Lavi pokes Komui a few times, then leans down by his ear and says quietly, "So Lenalee got married about a week ago right? Well I heard they're leaving for their honey moon in a few hours."

Komui wakes up immediately, screeching, "NOOOO!! THAT BASTARD!! LENALEE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR LOVING BROTHER OF YOUR MARRIAGE?!"

Said precious little sister blushes in embarrassment, "Oniichan, you have to stop doing this," she mutters.

"Don't worry supervisor, Lenalee's not married yet," says Riba, taking a moment to calmly sip his coffee.

Komui sighs in relief, "So what's the problem then? It's not everyday Kanda himself comes down here to talk to us," he says, as if he wasn't just demonstrating his sister complex a moment ago.

Kanda's glare returns in full force, "It's come to my attention that you've been telling your little ape about your 'secret' lab, and now the brats are gone!" repeats the samurai angrily.

"You know, everyone knows about that lab, so it's not really a secret," Allen points out.

"That's not the point!" snaps Kanda, swiveling around and turning his glare on Allen.

"Ahh, so Kanda is worried about his adorable little charges then?" says Komui in a sing-song voice.

The sound of Mugen unsheathing follows this comment with a shiing of sharp steel,

"Do you want to die?" asks Kanda coldly.

"Now Yuu-chan, calm down. If you kill him, we won't be able to go save the kids," says Lavi wisely.

"Leave it to Lavi to calm down the raging beast that is his lover," says Komui dramatically.

Riba sighs loudly, already foreseeing the inevitable, 'this moron really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.'

Komui whimpers as Kanda brings Mugen down vertically in one swift slice.

A split second later, the supervisors' desk splits in two, books and papers spill onto the floor.

"Kanda! Stop trying to kill Komui-san!" scolds Allen.

The samurais' gaze rests on the younger man, "I take it you want to die as well bean sprout?"

"Yuu. That's enough. Let's just figure out how to actually go save the kids," says Lavi solemnly.

Growling low in his throat, Kanda sheaths his sword and folds his arms across his chest sourly.

Lenalee chuckles, shaking her head slightly. Kanda glares at her, then glances at Lavi.

"Well, let's see what's happening in the lab then," says Komui, leaning forward in his chair and clicking a button on the desk.

Suddenly, a giant screen descends form the ceiling, and on screen was a giant octopus robot, chasing the five missing teens.

Lenalee glares disapprovingly at her brother, "You made another one of those stupid things?" she hisses.

Komui chuckles nervously, "They're for protection."

"Regardless of why he keeps making these things, shut it down," says Allen.

"I can't," replies Komui.

"And just why not?" asks Lavi, feeling his own frustrations rising.

"The only way to stop it is to shut it down manually," explains the scientist.

"We could always destroy it," suggests Lavi, summoning his hammer form its holster.

He takes a step towards the door, and then freezes in his tracks when a dart zips through the air and embeds itself in his arm. "Wha?" he murmurs dazedly.

The crazed culprit still had the pea shooter to his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouts Riba, tackling the scientist while Allen tries to wrestle the pea shooter from Komui's iron grip.

Lavi sways from side to side, and then finally topples into Kanda's outstretched arms, unconscious.

The samurai's dark gaze settles on Komui, who was getting yelled at by his precious Lenalee,

"How long does this stuff last?" he asks.

"Knowing him" says Riba, pointing with his free hand at the unconscious redhead, "about half an hour or so," he continues.

Kanda's glare becomes even darker, if possible,

"I should kill you right now," he states.

Instead, he adjusts Lavi in his arms bridal style, "But as much as I'd like to kick those brats asses, and see the look on their faces when they get caught, I have to drop off this idiot first," and with that, he strides out the door.

"It's official, Lavi and Kanda are like a married couple. Kanda's been whipped," states Komui in a giddy tone.

As soon as the words leave his lips, something shiny goes flying through the air, nipping the edge of Komui's ear as it rushes past him and embeds itself in the far wall behind them.

Komui whimpers and hold his ear.

"Kanda!" shouts Lenalee in a scolding tone, rushing to her bothers' aid.

"I took the liberty of borrowing a few of Anju's knives, and since I heard this idiot say that, I thought I'd test them out. When I get back, he's as good as dead!" states the samurai from behind the door, and his retreating footsteps signal his departure.

"He's so cruel!" whines Komui.

"Look, we don't have time for this," pipes up Allen, glancing at the screen, where Komurin-12 had wrapped one of it's tentacles around Raine, lifting her into the air.

Nodding, Lenalee gives one final sharp tug to the bandage she wrapped around her brother ear, making his emit a yelp.

"Yeah, let's go," she says, exiting the room, Allen following after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do these things always look like octopi?" asks Allen, eyes wide in awe as he and Lenalee stare at the scene before them.

"Because Octopi are cute!" exclaims Komui cheerfully, startling the two exorcists.

"Don't you call all of Lenalee's suitor's octopi?" mutters Allen with a raised eyebrow.

"Bother, what are you doing here?" asks Lenalee in confusion, probably figuring her brother would want no part in the destruction of his latest masterpiece.

"You can't shut it down without me, now can you?" replies the scientist.

"We were planning on destroying it actually," says Allen, "I mean, we might as well. Half of its tentacles are missing, and there are huge chunks missing," he continues.

"NO! You can't destroy it!" protests Komui, noticing Haru start to hack at Komurin-12's head.

The scientist digs around in his pocket until he produces the item: an octopus shaped bomb, the spark already lit and traveling swiftly down the wire.

"Supervisor!" shouts Riba, suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He rushes forward and grabs onto Komui's arms, trying to prevent him from throwing the bomb.

"So you guys finally decided to make an appearance huh?" comments Becca, still firing at the machine.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?!" exclaims Lenalee, poising her hands on her hips sternly.

Anju goes flying towards them, and at the last second before colliding painfully with the ground, twists her legs around and lands on her feet, "You can lecture us later, right now we have to kill this thing," she says.

Unfortunately, Komui had managed to slip from Riba's grasp, and he flings the bomb at Haru, "Don't Hurt Komurin!" he shouts.

Anju's eyes widen as she watches the octopus fly straight and true towards her unsuspecting brother and the robot, "Aniki! Watch out!" she warns.

Haru glances up at being called, and immediately sees the bomb, "Oh shit," he murmurs, and quickly jumps away from the spazzing robot.

A second later, the bomb hits the robot, and it explodes in a shockwave of metal scraps and flames, smoke billowing up to the ceiling.

"Is everyone alright?!" shouts Allen worriedly, glancing around at the destruction and pointedly ignoring the weeping Komui.

The five teens gather around what remained of Komurin-12,

"And that's the end of that chapter," says Becca, kicking a limp tentacle aside.

"Komurin-12, my masterpiece," whimpers Komui piteously, sniffing at the stray strands of snot hanging from his dripping nose.

"Oniichan, you need to stop making these things," scolds Lenalee, "The kids were almost killed."

She turns her attention to the five teen who were trying to silently slink away, "Don't think I forgot about you guys, "She snaps.

They freeze simultaneously, and turn to stare back at her nervously.

"What were you thinking, I mean honestly! If we hadn't shown up in time, you would have been killed, or worse!" she states.

'What could be worse than that?' think the teens in unison.

Haru clears his throat, "You see, the thing is, it's entirely Max's fault. It was his idea, he dragged us here. And being the good natured, caring friends we are, we decided to come help him out."

Max gapes at him, "WHAT?! I did NOT! Don't blame me for this shit!" he shouts.

He immediately gets cracked in the head by Lenalee, "Watch your mouth!" she snaps.

Allen sighs and glances at Becca, "Let's just leave Komui to his mourning and Lenalee to her…whatever it is she's doing," he says.

Suddenly, Komurin-12 rises slowly from the flames, rocking unsteadily on its three remaining tentacles.

Opening its mouth, it shoots a laser beam towards the group,

"HEADS UP!" shouts Riba, warning enough for the others to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

Where they once stood, was a crater the size of a delivery truck.

They turn an accusing stare at Komui, who chuckles nervously, "Fire power is good for killing Akuma?"

"Shut it down," commands Allen, his left eyebrow twitching in aggravation.

"It's pretty much a lost cause anyway," pipes up Anju, glancing at Raine who nods in agreement.

"WE SHALL SAVE HIM!" proclaims Komui confidently, speeding off towards his creature.

"He's not gonna be able to stop it, is he?" asks Raine.

"Better stand by, just in case it tries to kill him," advises Becca calmly.

"Komui will brilliantly save the day, just like he always does," says Max proudly.

His hope gets shattered as soon at Komurin-12 takes a swipe at its creator.

"I hate to say I told you so, but, well," says Raine slowly, glancing at a deflated Max.

"Komurin-12," calls Komui mournfully from his safe position about ten feet away from the rabid machine.

"I thought you said you could stop it!" Allen heatedly shouts.

"I could have, but your horrid brats destroyed it beyond saving," accuses the man, pointing a finger at the group of teens.

"Hey, where are Yuu and Lavi? I thought Yuu would have been bribed into coming to find us," comments Haru suddenly.

Allen chuckles uncomfortably as he watches Lenalee rush to her brothers' aid, activating her dark boots.

"Well they're a little preoccupied, "he explains suddenly.

Haru stares at him in horror, "Those two are doing it while we're out here practically being trampled by this thing?!" he exclaims, Anju joining him in staring at the white haired man in a mixture of horror and disappointment.

Allen on the other hand, blushes a deep scarlet, "I don't know if they're doing that and I honestly don't want to know! Lavi was on his way down here to destroy Komurin-12, but Komui got him with a sleeping dart!" he blurts out. Then his eyes widen to the size of saucers in fear of what he just said.

"THAT MORON DID WHAT?!" exclaims Anju, seeing red.

Just then, Komurin-12 topples to the ground one final time, kicked to shreds thanks to Lenalee.

The female exorcist shoots a stern gaze at her brother, "No more of these things," she states.

Komui wipes at his eyes with a tissue, "My poor Komurin-12," he says, "But worry not, for I shall make you stronger and faster, able to take down any opponent!" he says dramatically.

The scientist blinks in confusion as he notices Haru and Anju appear beside him, "What is it my children? Have you decided to apologize for destroying my masterpiece, and are going to dedicate your lives to repairing it?" he asks.

The twins share a glance, and then simultaneously start kicking the man in the stomach, taking him by surprise.

He lands on the floor on his back, covering his head with his arms as the teens continue to kick him, "What are you kicking me?!" he whines.

"Because," a kick, "You, "Another kick, "Drugged," Another, "Lavi!" a final double kick lands on Komui's man parts.

Komui emits a strangled scream, arms traveling down to protect his goods from further harm as he curls into the fetal position.

"Was that really necessary?" asks Raine timidly.

On the other hand, Becca bursts out laughing, while Max whimpers in sympathy.

Anju nods, "Yes, it was, now let's get out of this hell hole."

The group turns to leave, Max quietly calling to his nearly unconscious role model, and Lenalee leaves her brother to his fate: Rocking back and forth in the fetal position, clutching his parts and whimpering.

"And you're just gonna leave me here to clean up your mess?" asks Riba, running a hand through his blond locks.

Lenalee glances back at him, then "Yeah, pretty much," she replies, and continues on her way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I take it each of you are going to be punished accordingly by your guardians, but I'm sure you will have no more missions for quite some time," states Allen, shifting a stern gaze across each of the teens faces.

The group was continuing down the halls, on their way to their rooms.

"Raine-chan!" calls a familiar voice.

The raven haired girl turns, and is enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace by none other than Miranda.

"Are you alright? When I heard you got caught in the lab, I was worried!" she exclaims.

"I'm fine, don't worry," replies Raine, pulling out of the hug.

"Well, I'm just glad you're unharmed. Thanks Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun, for keeping her safe," says Miranda, "Now let's go Raine, it's time for your training."

Nodding, the girl shoots a hesitant grin at her friends and follows her guardian.

"Jeez, she didn't even thank us for keeping an eye on her," mutters Max.

"Now, why can't we end up like that?" asks Haru, watching the retreating backs of the females.

"Two words, dear brother: Kanda Yuu," replies Anju.

"We should go too Becca, I'm really hungry," says Allen, turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction.

Becca sighs, casts a glance at the remaining members of the group, and then trails after him, "You didn't even do anything. All you did was yak away to Lenalee," she states.

Allen looks slightly offended, "I was really worried about you," he responds.

Becca raises' an eyebrow, "So all that worrying made you hungry then?"

Lenalee chuckles, "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you. There's no doubt in my mind that he dragged you into this. Thanks for helping out," she states, smiling at them softly.

"It wasn't my fault," protests Max crossly.

Lenalee glances at him, and then grabs into his ear, dragging him down the hall.

"OW OW OW! You don't have to pull my ear!" he whines.

"Maybe this will teach you not to listen to Oniichans' stories!" replies the female exorcist.

Anju sighs and glances at her brother, "I guess it's time to face the music."

"Whoopee," mutters Haru sarcastically.

Four minutes later, they stood at Lavis' door.

Harus' fist was poised, hovering over the surface, ready to knock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Knock already," urges Anju impatiently.

"What if they're doing it?" asks Haru.

Anju rolls her eyes, "Then they'll scramble to throw their clothes on, open the door and act like we didn't hear them moaning in there," she explains.

The door swings open, and an annoyed looking Kanda gazes back at them.

He takes a moment to give the bruised twins a once over, then snaps, "Get you asses in here." With that, he spins on his heel and marches back to his spot by Lavis' bed.

Glancing at each other, they follow, standing at attention by the foot of the bed.

Lavi stares up at them, "Are you guys ok? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" he asks, immediately rising from the bed and checking the teens over.

"We're fine," says Anju,

"Really," adds Haru with a nod.

Lavi sighs in relief, "Good. I'm glad you're safe," he says, sinking back down onto the bed.

"Are you ok? We heard that dumbass Komui drugged you," says Haru, and raises an eyebrow at Kanda's annoyed growl at the mention of Komui's name.

Lavi nods, "Yeah, I'm good. Yuu-chan took good care of me. Plus, I have a feeling Komui got what was coming to him," he says, sending a wary look towards the teens.

"What's with this crap?!" snaps Kanda suddenly, "If you'd take the time to remember, these little imbeciles almost got themselves killed today!" he exclaims.

Lavi grins, "It looks as though Yuu-chan was really worried."

Kanda glares at him, "I wasn't worried! I just figured you'd be even more annoying then usual if something happened to these two!" he replies.

"Haru, Anju, apologize to Yuu-chan for making him worry," says Lavi, ignoring Kandas' little Tirade.

"We're sorry," they say in unison, hanging their heads in shame.

Kandas' glare increases, "I wasn't worried!" he protests, "And quit looking at me like that!" he commands.

"Like what?" ask the twins in unison, identical jade eyes turning glassy, lower lips jutting out.

"You're doing the puppy dog look, and it's not going to work!" responds the samurai confidently.

Anju whimpers, "Please forgive us, Yuu-Oniichan," she says, latching onto the sleeve of Kandas' exorcist coat and tugging it sharply.

Kanda glances down at her, then looks away, "Fine, I forgive you. Now quit it with the look," he says.

Anju brightens, "Yay!" she cheers.

Haru smirks, "Looks like the big badass samurai is gettin' soft," he taunts.

"Care to say that again brat?" growls Kanda dangerously, slowly advancing on the teen.

He feels himself yanked by the collar and pulled to the bed, stumbling, and finally falling conveniently on top of Lavi.

"Of course you're not getting soft," coos the redhead, spreading his legs and pulling the samurai between them.

"Don't patronize me idiot," growls Kanda sharply, hands unconsciously roaming Lavis' clothed chests as the redhead grabs his lover by the collar once again and pulls the slightly parted lips to his own.

A moment passes, the only sounds in the room the silent wheezing of the two gaping teens, slight moans from the adults, and the sound of the fight for dominance of tongues.

"AHEM!" says Haru, that's right, he actually says it.

The two adults stop and peer up at the horrified teens.

Anju stood, mouth opening and closing, no words forming, while Haru glares sternly at the two, hands on his hips, "And just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" he demands.

Kanda snorts and rolls his eyes, while Lavi answers, "It looks like we're expressing our love, Haru-chan."

The samurai gives him a look, "Don't say it like that," he mutters sourly.

"More like you're having sex!" accuses Haru.

"You really have a lot to learn brat, sex usually occurs when both parties are naked," says Kanda.

"Oh yeah? Well then what's that?!"" snaps the teen, pointing to a spot between the two.

Somewhere in the throws of passion, Kanda had unbuttoned and unzipped Lavis' pants, and was slowly roaming the area.

"Another expression," says Lavi innocently, his cheeks flushed as red as his hair.

"I think not!" pipes up Anju, finally snapping out of her daze, a blush spreading across her face, "A good guardian wouldn't do that in front of their charges!"

Kanda sighs and reluctantly climbs off of Lavi and stands between the bed and the teens.

Haru raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing now?" he asks.

He gets his answer when the samurai grabs both teens by their shirts and lifts them in the air, dragging them to the door,

"Hey put me DOWN!" protests Anju, flailing her arms around in hopes of being released, and instead strikes her brother.

"OW! Watch it!" says Haru, glaring at her angrily and rubbing his nose.

"On, sorry," apologizes his twin.

Kanda releases them, opens the door and shoves them outside, all in one movement.

"Be good little children and play while mommy and daddy have some time alone," calls Lavi form his sprawled position on the bed.

"What? Who's the mommy?" asks Kanda, turning his back on the teens without a second glance and shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you are, of course, Yuu-chan," is Lavis' muffled reply.

"Psh, you'll be screaming for your mommy once I'm through with you," growls Kanda (A/N I thought that sounded kinda gross, but meh.)

Lavis' chuckle is the last the twins hear before they flee the scene in terror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They find themselves downstairs when they finally stop running.

"Hey Anju, Haru!" calls a familiar voice.

The twins turn towards the voice and grin simultaneously at the sight of their approaching friends.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" asks Raine, taking a long swig from her water bottle.

"Yeah what happened? You guys look like you've seen something traumatizing," comments Becca, eyebrow cocked in question.

Haru and Anju share a glance and repress shudders, "Let's not talk about that," says Anju, "What about you guys?" she asks instead.

Becca shrugs, "I can't get desert for a week."

"I just trained with Miranda. She was so relieved that I was unharmed, she forgot all about my punishment," says Raine.

Max chuckles nervously when he feels four pairs of eyes settle on him, "I'd rather not talk about it," he says solemnly.

Becca shrugs again, "Whatever. So now what do we do?" she asks.

"Oh! I have a really cool idea!" pipes up max excitedly.

The others groan.

"I'm not getting in trouble again because of you," says Anju coolly.

"Hey, Hatsuharu, that reminds me. We owe dear Maxwell a nice little hang by his undies from a flag pole don't we?" says Becca.

"Why yes, Rebecca, I believe we do," replies Haru, smirking evilly as the both of them advance on the green haired teen.

Max retreats back a few steps, "Now, let's not get too hasty here," he says nervously, "This idea is really good," he gives them the puppy dog eyes, lower lip quivering.

"As long as we don't get killed," says Raine, giving in to the look.

"I can't let Raine take blame for another one of your stupid schemes, so I guess I'm in," says Anju.

"I'm serious this time, if I get my desert taken away again, I'm kicking your ass," threatens Becca.

"And Not only will I let her, I'll help her too. Cuz I am NOT going through what I just did again, got it?" adds Haru dangerously.

"Aw come one guys, have I ever steered you wrong?" asks Max.

He's met with four skeptical stares.

"Ok, ok, joking aside. Here's what we're gonna do……"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End…

A/N looking back, I cannot believe I actually wrote this. (Sigh) It was quite long too. And Im sure everyone is OOC. But the damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I went and fixed some stuff!! Yay me! It's mostly thanks to Daikirei, since he/she reviewed and told me some things I needed to fix.

So plz don't be too harsh. I kno the idea was retarded. Read and review.

HotIceRed


End file.
